community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Contemporary Impressionists
'''Summary:' Jeff begins experiencing extreme narcissism. The group helps Abed get out of debt by impersonating various celebrities at a Bar Mitzvah. Plot 3x11-the new Jeff.jpg|''Hi.'' 3X11 Collective gasp.png|gasp The study group returns from winter break, and Britta is excited about her new psychology class. Jeff then arrives with a new swagger that is immediately noticed by the others. He tells them that about his new therapist who has given him anti-anxiety drugs. Britta warns that such self-confidence enchancing medication could be problematic for somone with Jeff's ego. Abed interrupts the discussion when he and an actor suddenly perform a scene from "The Fugitive". Troy and Annie explain that he's been spending a lot of money on impersonators reenacting scenes from various movies and Britta suggests an intervention. Abed and the impersonator are still playing out their scene when campus security guard Sgt.Chang ends the fun by shooting out one of the study room windows with a tranquilizer dart gun. Chang is summoned to Dean Pelton's office and reprimanded for the latest incident. Chang insists that he has to use such extreme measures because he's doing the job all by himself. After some convincing, Pelton agrees to let Chang recruit student volunteers in order to help him out. Outside in the hallway, Britta catches up with Jeff. Having researched his situation further, she warns him that his lack of anxiety will cause his ego to expand and eventually turn him into an uncontrollable ego driven monster. Jeff ignores Britta and refuses to listen, content with the way he is now. Later in the cafeteria, Vinnie, the owner of the business that supplies Abed with impersonators, shows up and demands the overdue payment for his services. When he notices that the study group resembles certain celebrities, he comes up with an alternative solution to clear Abed's debt. He proposes that the study group help him out on a gig he has lined up at a client's Bar Mitzvah celebration. After sending Abed and Vinnie away, the group debates on whether or not they should help him. Annie argues that enabling Abed's addictions and role playing won't be good for him in the long run as it makes him lose touch with reality. Troy counters that Abed's take on reality is something that has benefited the group on many occasions and that he's done so much for them that they owe it to him to help him out. Swayed by Troy's speech, the others agree. Afterwards, Troy thanks Vinnie for giving them a chance to bail out Abed. Vinnie drops the niceties and issues Troy a warning: if the group in any way messes up the gig and it doesn't go smoothly, then the deal is off. If that happens, then he won't send another bill; instead, he'll just send two of his employees to break Abed's legs. At the Bar Mitzvah, Vinnie lays down the ground rules for the event to his employees and the study group and specifically tells them to stay within their assigned quadrants at the party. He hands Jeff a tuxedo for his celebrity impersonation, Ryan Seacrest. Britta tries in vain to stop him before his ego gets out of hand. Jeff tells her he should be fine since his therapist doubled his dosage which makes Britta even more concerned. Troy steps in before she can do anything more. He sends them both off to their assignments, determined to make the evening go as smoothly as possible . Meanwhile, Pierce shows up to the party dressed as Burt Reynolds but is refused entry until he states his impersonation is of a fat Marlon Brando. 3x11-Changs_plan_step_1.jpg|Step One 3x11-Changs_plan_step_2.jpg|Step Two Back at the party, Troy struggles to keep a tight rein on Abed who is roaming the party, fraternizing with the other impressionists. Annie is surprised to see Sgt.Chang there who explains that his brother, the rabbi, got him this security gig. A plan starts to formulate in Chang's head when he recruits some of the young boys there to be his security force and notices a DJ who looks strikingly like Dean Pelton. Elsewhere, Jeff struggles to keep his ego in check after being complimented at the party by a lot of adoring female guests. Britta steps in to help him by berating him and crushing his self-esteem. She is somewhat successful until Troy shows up again and forces her to go back to her assigned quadrant. Jeff is quickly surrounded by his fans and becomes intrigued when they tell him about an awards ceremony being held at the end of the night. At the "Star Mitzvah" awards ceremony, the guest of honor Howie Shwartz sweeps all the awards including the one for most handsome young man. Denied the title, a jealous Jeff explodes into an ego-induced rage. Rushing the stage, he pushes Howie aside and snatches his award. Ripping his shirt and coat off, he plays up to the crowd who is booing him loudly at this point. Shirley attempts to reason with him, but he grabs her and kisses her. Chang sends his new kid security force to contain Jeff, but he easily fights them off. He leaves the stage, only to be shot in the leg with a tranquilizer dart by Chang. Snarling, he rips out the dart and runs out of the building. Vinnie is not happy until he overhears Howie Shwartz thanking his father for having a Hulk impersonator show up. Much to Troy's relief, Vinnie tells him he got lucky and that Abed's debt is now paid. After the party is over, Troy arrives in his apartment and finds Abed in a chair with his leg in a cast. He fears the worst until he finds out that he was just role playing with another celebrity impersonator. Angry at Abed, he goes to their room in the blanket fort and finds more rented actors which infuriates him further. Sometime later, Abed goes to talk to Troy and asks him if he's mad at him. Troy lies at first but then comes clean: he tells him that he is angry because Abed just erased the hard work that he and the study group did for his sake. He knows Abed doesn't like people telling him what to do, but in this particular case, he needs to do just that as his actions almost cost him his legs. Abed is slightly confused by this but agrees to have an open mind to Troy's opinion in the future for the sake of their friendship. Troy is relieved to have resolved the issue between them and asks to join Abed in the Dreamatorium to play. Abed disappoints Troy by saying he'd rather play alone this time. Meanwhile, Jeff wakes up from the effects of the tranquilizer dart on the side of the road. Several of the party attendants drive past him and taunt him before Britta shows up to offer him a ride. Inside the Dreamatorium, Abed is surprised to see that he's not alone. It turns out Evil Abed is also there... End tag Chang is standing in front of a giant Greendale flag saluting. He addresses his troops: seven kids he recruited from the Bar Mitzvah. He asks them if they are ready to "Chang" the world. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Returning students': Leonard makes a brief appearance. *'That just happened': Jeff says that he is seeing a new therapist. He had mentioned previously in Regional Holiday Music" that he was planning on seeing a new one. *'Previously': In the Season Two episode "Asian Population Studies", Jeff calls Abed "Brown Jamie Lee Curtis". In this episode, he is impersonating that actress. Abed reminds Troy of their agreement that friends don't lie to one another, mentioning the airdate of the episode "Advanced Criminal Law" as the day they made that deal: October 15th, 2009. *'A nice gesture': Troy tries to give Abed their signature handshake, but Abed doesn't respond. *'Familiar face': Evil Abed returns in this episode. *'A Sweet ride': Britta's car makes another appearance. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': **Abed seems to be losing touch with reality and drifting away from Troy. **When Dean Pelton suggests security interns Chang blurts out, "You won't regret this unless I rise up against you." Later we see Chang hatch his scheme to raise an army and replace the Dean with an impersonator. Running gags: *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?:' When Annie tells the group about Abed's impressionist addiction, Britta points at each study group member and asks "Intervention?", "Intervention?", "Intervention?". *'Disney face': Chang tries unsuccessfully to use this on Pelton. *'Shut up Leonard!': Subverted when Jeff doesn't insult Leonard but thanks him for a compliment that he gives him in this episode. *'Man crush': Dean Pelton actually faints and has a seizure after seeing an even more confident Jeff. *'Catchphrase: "Cool...cool, cool, cool.l."-''Abed, "Hot...hot, hot, hot."-'Evil Abed *'Nice outfit': The study group impersonates various celebrities:' Troy is Michael Jackson form the 1970's, Britta is Michael Jackson from the 1980's, Jeff is Ryan Seacrest, Shirley is Oprah, Annie is Judy Garland as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, and Abed is Jamie Lee Curtis as Helen Tasker from True Lies. *'''Changuage: Chang asks his new security force if they are ready to "Chang" the world. *'You're the worst!': Shirley mutters "The worst," when Britta makes a terrible play on words. Meta references: *'IRL': Jeff impersonates Ryan Seacrest with whom Joel McHale has longstanding friendly feud with. *'Use your allusion': **Jeff becoming an ego driven monster mimics the transformation of The Hulk from the iconic 1980's TV show. *'Homage': **Abed hires celebrity impersonators to help him reenact scenes from The Fugitive, Cast Away, Pretty Woman, Blade Runner. **The end tag is done in the style of the opening scene of Patton. Pop culture references: *'IMDB': Precious and Patch Adams are both named. *'Shout out': **Dean Pelton compares Chang's pouty face to Renée Zellweger. **Jeff mentions something about Danny Thomas. **Troy credits Sapphire as the author of the novel Push. **Celebrity impersonations abound: French Stewart (played by the real French Stewart), Ryan Seacrest (Jeff), Oprah Winfrey (Shirley), Judy Garland or Anne Hathaway (Annie), both versions of Michael Jackson (Troy and Britta), Fat Marlon Brando/Burt Reynolds (Pierce), Quincy Jones (the guy who makes the fishsticks), Ving Rhames, Michael Chiklis, Jamie Lee Curtis (Abed), Geena Davis, Tommy Lee Jones, Tom Hanks, Walter Matthau, Lorenzo Lamas, Cher, Moby, Morgan Freeman, Bono, Sean Connery, Christopher Walken, Jack Nicholson, Robin Williams, Richard Gere, Julia Roberts, Rutger Hauer. *'Well-read': Abed got Shirley a copy of Push signed by the author. *'Name that tune': The Lonely Man, the end theme from the 80s TV show The Incredible Hulk, plays when Jeff wakes up after his hulk-out. Quotes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes